Chemistry
by NovaAce
Summary: When two dogs meet in the middle of a rainstorm, sparks are bound to fly... Eventually.


A harsh onslaught of rain hit the town of Wolfdon on a monday evening. With signs pointing to possible flash flooding, the villagers remained inside at all times, in hope the rain would cease eventually. An Australian Shepherd by the name of Roxanne was seen walking up to the train station; either she didn't hear the news, or the thought of heavy rain didn't seem to concern, nor bother her. In her paws: a decently sized umbrella, with a wooden handle curved near the bottom. Walking up to the train station, no-one was in sight, not a single soul was seen. It was clear that most everyone was frightened by the rain, and kept indoors, but it was unknown to her if that meant the train conductor was out of service as well. Pausing for a few moments to think to herself, Roxanne waited at the stop. She stood, motionless and eyes fixed on where the train could be. "Hmm… Where is that monkey anyways?"

A few minutes had passed before Roxanne was cut short of thought when heavy breathing was heard behind her. She turned around, spotting a brown furred Shih Tzu, covered in a yellow rain jacket. He must've been running for a bit, for he was out of breath, he almost looked like he would collapse from sheer exhaustion, as his paws were placed on his knees, and he slightly bent over. Roxanne walked over, speaking no words, but holding the umbrella closer to the brown dog, it now covering the both of them from the rain. The dog could feel the change from rain hitting his jacket, to hearing the pitter patter of the rain on something, and so he looked up. He made eye contact with Roxanne, and the two kept it for a small bit, before Digby stood up straight, "uhm, thanks." Looking down for a bit, before looking back up, he introduced himself, "uh, Hi, I'm Digby. May I ask for your name?"

Roxanne blank expression turned into a slight smile, "Roxie, Roxie Blues."

Digby smiled, "well, thanks again Roxie. Uhm, what are you here for?" Digby moved his arms behind his back, holding them there.

"Just trying to find the perfect little town. So far, I've always hit a roadblock, before here, I've been to Griffin Town, and sadly, it's been infested with all sorts of things, like bees, and scorpions. Before that, I've been to Slytherin Town, but it's fairly run down. So, I continue my quest," Roxanne turned her back to Digby, turning to the train tracks.

"The perfect town eh? I won't believe it 'till I see it," Digby allowed a chuckle to escape him, before walking next to Roxanne. "But in my opinion, there's no such thing as a perfect town. Every town has a downfall. Here, we have bees and scorpions, and the town hall is ridiculously far away from any of the houses, but we've just have to learn from these mistakes and improve. Wouldn't you agree?" Digby turned to Roxanne, flashing her an energetic smile.

Roxanne's slight smile turned into a slight frown, as she looked down, "maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong too, but I won't let anyone's opinions turn me away from my ultimate goal, no matter how big or small the task, I believe I'll complete it. That's the point of a good adventure, isn't it?"

Digby glanced at her, "...I guess that is the point of a good adventure huh." Digby turned from Roxanne to the train tracks. "I do hope you achieve your goal. Never had I've had a goal that amazing."

Roxanne turned to Digby, "thanks Diggy, means a lot."

"It's Digby," Digby awkwardly smiled at her.

"Right, of course, Digsby," said Roxanne jokingly, holding a paw up to her mouth to keep her from laughing.

Digby, while wishing to correct her, couldn't help but laugh himself. Roxanne joined in with the Shih Tzu, both laughing though the rainy weather.

Roxanne, finally tired of standing, turned to a nearby bench, with a stand over it, acting as an umbrella itself. Roxanne grabbed Digby's paw, before slightly tugging him over to the bench. Digby was surprised by her odd tug, but allowed it, the bench being only a few inches away at most. The two took a seat, whereas Roxanne let go of Digby's paw, and shut her umbrella, shaking off water droplets that stuck on. Digby proceeded to pull his yellow jacket off, shaking off the water droplets and then folding it neatly, while placing it next to him.

"Well, It's not like the Train is coming anytime soon… Would you mind if I catch a few Z's," asked Digby, looking to Roxanne.

"Hmm? Oh sure. Didn't get enough sleep I'm assuming?" Roxanne scooted a bit to the side.

"Exactly, hehe, thanks Roxie." Digby stretched his arms out, before leaning his back to the bench and slowly shutting his eyes. Roxie watched quietly before reaching into her bag, pulling out a "cellphone." She took a photo of Digby sleeping and smiled quietly before pulling out some earbuds too. She plugged them in and inserted the earbuds into her ears, and eventually started playing K.K. Slider's K.K. Stroll. She hummed quietly to the rhythm, as the rain continued to pitter patter.

By the time Digby woke up from his rest, the sun was shining, and the rain had gone. Digby was awoken by a shouting Isabelle, who barked at her brother. "Digby! What are you doing out here! You might get a cold," shouted Digby's twin sister.

* * *

Digby, still confused slowly came to. "Huh? What?" Gaining his sense of sight, Digby only saw his twin in front of him, paws on hips. Digby sighed, getting up, "don't worry 'sis. It was just a short nap, and Roxie was here to watch me."

"Uhm, who's Roxie?" Isabelle asked, looking down at him.

"Roxie is this Aust- Wait, where is Roxie?" Digby jolted awake, only to spot the Australian Shepherd, watching them from inside the train, in front of the door to enter. The train had finally gotten here, and it seemed like everyone was already on it and ready to go. Digby gasped, watching the doors begin to close. "Ack! Wait for me!" Digby scrambled to get his coat. Roxie flinched, before putting her paws on the door sides, trying to keep them from closing, which was a difficult task, seeing she wasn't exactly the strongest dog. "Sorry Isabelle, I'll make sure to call," shouted Digby, shoving past her, and rushing towards the doors like his life depended on it. With mere moments from the doors shutting, Digby made one final lunge for the door, eyes shut, hoping he'd make it inside, and the lucky dog did. Digby was luckily able to enter without being crushed by the doors, or hitting the outside of the doors. "P-Phew, I made it," cried Digby.

"Uhm… Digby." Roxanne spoke up.

"Huh?" Digby hadn't realised that he had knocked Roxanne down when he attempted to jump through the doors. There they were, Digby had her pinned under him. "AHHH!" Digby jumped up, "I'm so sorry Roxie! I didn't mean it, honest," cried Digby, praying for forgiveness.

"It's fine Digby, I know you didn't mean it," Roxanne sighed. "But could I get a little help up?"

Digby gasped, "right!" He ran over, taking Roxanne's paw, and helping her to her feet. "Are you hurt? Are you OK? Are we still friends?!"

"Digby, I'm perfectly fine, honest. I'm not hurt and- friends?" Roxanne's head tilted off to the side. For a word she hadn't heard in years, she felt as she knew exactly what it meant.

"S-Sorry, but… We're friends… right?" Digby asked, quivering.

"Y-Yeah, of course we are," Roxanne's face lit up, which caused Digby's worried look to be a relieved one.

"Oh thank goodness," whimpered Digby.

Roxanne smiled, "c'mon, we should get to our seats."

"R-Right," Digby smiled, before flinching, hearing the sound of banging behind him. Sure enough, it was Isabelle, who definitely wasn't happy with Digby on the train, leaving town. Digby frowned, "uhm, hey, Issy, gotta go, bye," cried Digby who quickly took Roxanne's paw and pulled her over to a few seats, leaving a furious Isabelle.

"Sister?"

"Sister."


End file.
